1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasonic transducers and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to ultrasonic transducers having increased transmission outputs and receiving sensitivity and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUT) transform electrical signals into ultrasonic signals or, in reverse, transform ultrasonic signals into electrical signals. Ultrasonic transducers are used in, for example, medical imaging diagnostic apparatuses and are useful for non-invasively taking photos or images of tissues or organisms within the human body. Also, an ultrasonic transducers may be a piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducer (pMUT), a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (cMUT), or a magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducer (mMUT) according to a transformation method employed thereby.